Maelstrom Online: The Sly Blacksmith
by Raptorcloak
Summary: While vacationing in Saitama, Naruto is offered by Rika to join her and the camp on an online journey in exchange of claiming a rare metal for an upgrade his ALO avatar's sword. Accepting the invite, they set out to face any online obstacle in their way to strengthen his sword. NarutoxRika. AU. Please R&R if enjoyed.


Dive into the world of ALO again in the return of my Naruto/Sword Art Online series _**Maelstrom Online**_ where he meets the lovable Blacksmith Rika Shinozaki as they embark on an online adventure unlike any other in this 2nd installment.

 _ **DarkChild316**_ once again supplied the premise for this tale and let's get to reading with you folks hopefully leaving a few reviews behind if you like what you see.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _ **Naruto**_ or _**SAO.  
**_ **Notes:** Naruto already knows Kazuto and the camp and has established his online avatar Kurama though his sword is different than the previous one with his moves again being provided by _**DarkChild316**_. As in all my stories, Naruto is voiced by Patrick Seitz.

* * *

 **A RAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

At the SAO survival school, the vacationing Naruto hung around with Kazuto and his friends at the school pool excluding the shopping Shino with both Andrew and Ryoutarou at work. As he floated on his back in the pool, he noticed Rika smirking at him and he smiled back at her.

"I know that look, Rika-chan." Naruto said and her trademark smirk never lessened an inch at him. From the time he had first met Rika about a month ago, he could easily tell her teasing nature would mean how smitten she'd be and it was always a thrill to see.

"Hmm, with those trunks of yours, it's no wonder those floatation devices are keeping you afloat." Rika smiled and the nearby Suguha looked to him.

"Naruto, you better watch your back." Suguha said.

"Floatation devices? What are you talking about?" Naruto said.

"You know what I'm talking about, you ripped devil." Rika smirked while eyeing Naruto's muscles and he looked back at the girl with a smile as she swam next to him. Asuna kept her eye on Rika in case she decided to repeat her actions with Suguha the first time they enjoyed the pool and she gave the blonde her mischievous glance.

"You know, Rika, curiosity killed the cat." Naruto chuckled.

"Funny you should say that, Kurama." Rika said and Kazuto chuckled at her using Naruto's ALO username.

"Rika, do you always have to go after every person you like in a swimsuit?" Keiko asked.

"What do you want me to, then? Ignore those tight muscles or long legs of his?" Rika asked and Naruto climbed out of the pool with the water drizzling down his muscular form with her eyes sparkling with fascination at the sight. Sitting down on the edge, he looked back at her as she leaned next to his legs and admired them for a time until her gaze returned to him.

"Attention to detail, huh?" Naruto said.

"I am a blacksmith, after all, remember?" Rika said while throwing him her charming smile and she rested her chin on the edge of the pool.

"Yeah, when it comes to what she wants the most." Asuna teased.

"What do you want then, Rika?" Naruto asked and she smiled.

"Hmm…someone tall and stacked in muscles from head to toe would be nice." Rika said while caressing his ankle.

"Rika-chan, if you want Eugene's phone number, you should just ask him." Naruto said and everyone broke out in laughter with Rika narrowing her eyes at that remark.

"Was talking about you, smarty-pants." Rika said with Naruto tickling the underside of her chin to soothe her until her smile returned and she placed her hand on his side.

"That aside, are all badasses like you all super buff?" Rika said and Kazuto couldn't help but raise an eye at this as the blonde gave a prideful flex on his upper body which earned him a gaze.

"Pretty sure a true badass would have to have some muscles going for them." Naruto said and Asuna looked to the now chuckling Kazuto.

"He's got a point, Kazuto." Keiko smiled.

"Yeah, for a whiskered ditz, he does." Kazuto said and Suguha playfully smiled at him.

"Do I hear someone being jelly over our friend?" Suguha said.

"Nah, I'm good." Kazuto said.

"Is that right, Kazuto?" Asuna teasingly said and Naruto and Rika looked to the other with anticipating chuckles.

"If the rip-off blacksmith is cool with it, I can roll with it, too." Kazuto smirked before a flustered Rika grabbed at his feet.

"What'd you say to me?" Rika growled as Kazuto lifted his feet out of the water before he could be dragged into the pool and Naruto frowned.

"Talk about a low blow, Kazuto." Naruto said and the boy chuckled.

"Speaking of low blows…" Rika said before continuing her teasing of Naruto's muscles and Asuna eventually took a page out of Kazuto's usual sense of humor.

"Geez, Rika, if you like praising Naruto so much, why don't you be the one to propose to him?" Asuna teased and the flustered girl looked her in disbelief while Naruto started laughing.

"Asuna, not you, too!" Rika said before looking back to the laughing Naruto and wrapped her arms around his midsection in retaliation as she pulled him into the pool. As she started to noogie the still-laughing Naruto, the others looked on with equal entertainment with Rika's face staying as red as could be.

 _Locker room_

"Man, Naruto, Rika is crushing on you pretty hard to drag you into the water like that." Kazuto said to Naruto as he toweled off.

"Yeah, I'm not an expert on romance or anything but you can't be any clearer on something like that with her." Naruto chuckled while getting dressed with Kazuto following suit in just time to see Rika waiting for him.

"Hey, Rika, what's up?" Naruto said and she flushed before focusing on him.

"Are you hitting ALO tonight?" Rika asked.

"You know it, and what about you?" Naruto asked.

"First chance you get, why not stop by my shop; I've got something you'll want to know about your new sword." Rika said.

"Is that right? In that case, I'll see you there." Naruto said with Rika smiling with glee at this.

"See you then." Rika smiled.

 _Later online in_ _ **Yggdrasil City**_

Naruto's Cait Sith avatar Kurama headed into Lisbeth's shop and found the blacksmith waiting for him while holding his katana Kitsune-Oh.

"Hey there, Kurama. Just in time for me to tell you about the quest we're going on." Lisbeth said and Kurama stood at the counter to listen.

"You guys are going on a quest for Ilmenite Ore?" Kurama asked from behind his mask in a low whisper.

"And that's not all; the metal that comes from it is titanium." Lisbeth said and the now interested Kurama leaned forward.

"Is that right?" Kurama said and Lisbeth chuckled at this.

"Word has it that a floor on New Aincrad has a golem entirely made from that metal and if it's beaten, I think the metal can be given to anyone who takes it down." Lisbeth said.

"What are you getting at?" Kurama asked.

"Gee, I wonder what your sword would look like coated in titanium." Lisbeth slyly said and Kurama still gave an interested smile.

"If you remade it with that kind of armor, it'd be indestructible!" Kurama smiled.

"So, here's the deal: come with us, help take down the golem, and I'll use the titanium to make your sword even better than it is now." Rika proudly said and the Cait Sith's eyes lit up in wonder at the thought of Kitsune-Oh being made stronger by such an impressive metal.

"Liz, Kirito might call you a rip-off artist, but you're an awesome bargainer." Kurama said as he shook her hand and she beamed at him before puffing her cheeks in remembering usual taunt of her being a swindler.

"Yeah, well, I'll show him who's a rip-off blacksmith." Lisbeth said.

"There's no doubt about that, Liz, but have you ever used titanium on anything before?" Kurama said.

"I did once and it outsold everything else in my shop like crazy, which is why you get front center if you help me out." Lisbeth smiled and Kurama grinned to where his mood could be seen from behind his mask to where she started tickling his chin.

"Purr for me, kitty." Lizbeth teasingly said and Kurama raised an eye at her.

"You are just too much, ya know." Kurama chuckled.

"You know you like it." Lizbeth said with her eyes shimmering.

"How about you take the night off and I buy you dinner?" Kurama asked and she hemmed in thought over this before agreeing to this. After shutting down her shop, she and Kurama went to the nearest restaurant where she relished him with stories of her time in SAO.

"You know, Liz, I still can't believe you guys went after that dragon like that." Kurama said.

"All in a day's work, Kurama, and you've gone after some beasts yourself IRL, right?" Lisbeth smiled and Kurama only chuckled.

"Fair enough, but with all the monsters you and everyone else has fought through, I shouldn't be that surprised." Kurama said and Lizbeth drank from her cup while eyeing him do the same with his raised mask.

"Why hide those foxy marks of yours, Kurama?" Lizbeth teased with a sly smile.

"Hey, some folks like having a bit of mystery about, ya know. Besides, you know what'll happen to my cred here if I take it off." Kurama said.

"Your cred of mimicking a certain masked teacher or are you just shy, hero?" Lizbeth smiled and he returned the expression with their conversation and playful banter going on.

"I'd do again if I had to." Lisbeth boasted.

"You'd go up against that dragon again in a heartbeat like that?" The smirking Kurama said.

"You can bet your ass I would." Lisbeth answered.

"We'll just see how you do against that golem then." Kurama said and taken offense to this, the ill-tempered blacksmith narrowed her eyes.

"Guess we will then, Lis-beth." Kurama dragged out and as he easily predicted, her cheeks puffed in response that earned a laugh from him.

 _The Next Day_

"It's over there." Yui said as Kurama traveled through a jungle with Kirito and his friends with Pina smelling the air before a low reverberating growl atop Silica's head.

"And close, too." Sinon said as she twirled her bow and arrow about in preparation and Kurama's eyes scanned around with the group coming to a vine-filled part of the jungle.

"At this rate, the golem should be just about anywhere." Silica said before Yui suddenly told everyone to avoid the vines as they shot to life with most of them launching at the former.

"NO!" She shierked

" _Are all the tentacles in this game made to go after her or something?"_ Kurama thought while drawing Kitsune-Oh and Leafa used her Sylph magic to restrain some of the nearest tentacles as Klein performed an aerial version of his diagonal attack. With the team knowing better than to use any of their strongest magic skills, they stuck to basic skills as Lisbeth utilized Tsujikaze to sever any tentacle that dare come into her path with Kurama executing Gengetsu.

Sinon kept the larger vines at bay with Kirito and Asuna working hard to help until Yui then picked up a larger presence nearby and again alerted her comrades. It was then that Kurama and Kirito stood back to back to give the other glances and nod before springing apart to tear their way through the vines until the earth shook.

The ground split apart with everyone flying back as a massive being rose from the depths of the earth and the golem roared before towering over the team.

"Well, well, look who's come crawling out of the woodworks." Lisbeth said.

"All right, give 'em everything you got just like we agreed on." Klein eagerly said while readying his sword.

"Yeah, if we're gonna defeat him, holding back is not going to help us an inch." Asuna said.

"Then let's get to work." Kurama grinned before the behemoth raised its fists into the air and brought them down at the group with a brutal roar. Sinon fired a blinding barrage of arrows into the Golem's eyes with Pina following suit with Bubble Breath and while they didn't completely blind it, it did obscure his eyesight well enough for Asuna to use her Flashing Penetrator on its chest and Leafa used her Vacuum Blade magic on its neck.

Though its HP was lowered, their attacks didn't do much to lessen it by much with Klein attacking its open palm with his skill of Tsujikaze and Lisbeth used her prized Mjölnir on its titanium skin with this giving the group more of an advantage. The golem lashed its arm out at them in an effort to catch them and it was then that Kirito noticed Kurama on the beast's thumb as he used his Cold Rain skill.

Everyone fell back with the skill taking effect with a good portion of the golem's HP being gobbled up as the team resumed their combined efforts with Lisbeth slamming Mjölnir between its eyes. The creature roared at this before clapping its hands together and an earsplitting shockwave sounded through the air with all of Silica, Sinon, and Kurama clasping their sensitive ears in agony.

As they did this, their HP dropped as the sound with on until Leafa gathered all of them with Klein's help and shrouded them in her Concealment enchantment. Kirito slashed the Golem with the mist finally coming to an end and thanks to his Excalibur, he more than did his amount of damage with Leafa reappearing with Pina giving a roar that reenergized the Cath Sith to rejoin the fray.

"'Bout time!" Lisbeth smiled as Kurama soared alongside her while the Golem reared his hands back to perform another clap before Kirito's sword tore into its nearest eye. Klein used his diagonal thrusts against its throat as it roared in pain and left Sinon to fire a flurry of arrows onto the roof of its mouth.

Screeching, the behemoth staggered back with Asuna piercing its ear this time as Lisbeth smashed her hammer into its abdomen and wore down its HP to where Kurama shot overhead. Rearing Kitsune-Oh back, he swung it into the same area with a surprising Wind-Powered Crimson Death that tore into it a blinding light shining once it let out a final thundering roar.

The screaming golem broke apart into multiple pixels with a giant logo reading Congratulations appearing overhead Kurama read his window and checked his stats until he spotted the freshly added Ilmenite Ore, to which he showed his friends as they all gave a victorious cheer.

"Kurama, what was that killer skill just now? I've never seen anything like it?" Klein asked with all but Kurama giving the other glances.

"Don't you ever get tired of asking the same question?" Kirito asked; clueless of the elemental damage priority he had just witnessed as part of the features granted to any Sword Skills through New ALfheim Online.

"Oh, here we go again with the same Déjà vu." Lisbeth said to Asuna, who sighed in agreement.

"An extra skill." Kurama joked from knowing what their comrades were getting at.

 _At Lisbeth's shop_

"All right, Kurama, let's give you an upgrade!" The pink-haired blacksmith proudly said as she got to work on the transferred Ilmenite Ore material.

"My sword is in your skilled hands, Lis." Kurama said with confidence with the forging going on until his sword entered a new form.

"Well, give it a try." Lisbeth said as Kurama picked up the reshaped katana and gave it a few practice swings before marveling at how light it felt.

"I've never handled a ton of katana blades, but this beats any I've ever used her or IRL! Know what? Because it was made by a kickass blacksmith and her legendary skills, I'm gonna rename it Masamune." Kurama said.

"Yay!" Lisbeth smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks, Lisbeth, but how do you repay a blacksmith?" Kurama asked and she sauntered to him.

"Well, you could buy me a drink." Lisbeth smiled before he placed the sword back in its sheathe and held her hand.

"Want a drink; you've got it." Kurama said before the pair logged out.

 _Dicey Café_

"Thanks, Andrew." Naruto said as he was handed two glasses and the man chuckled at him.

"I've said this before, Naruto, but there are times I almost swear you're mimicking me with your voice." Andrew chuckled with the blonde doing the same in a similar baritone of voice.

"Join the party." Naruto smiled before handing the other glass to Rika as they joined the rest of their team in a toast in defeating the Golem.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, is there anything you like to test your new sword on?" Yui asked through the Audiovisual Bidirectional Communication Probe on Kirito's shoulder and the blond thought on that question.

"Now that you bring it up, Yui, I'm not sure I can think of anything to try it out on." Naruto said.

"Tell you what, Naruto. Since you got a hard-on for trying your new sword and not Rika, I'll get Seijirō to find you something to try." Kazuto said with both Naruto and Rika spitting out their drinks as Suguha placed her hand on her forehead in exasperation.

"Brother, you've either got balls of steel or an early death wish." Klein said with Rika and Naruto cracking their knuckles.

"I'd say death wish!" Naruto and Rika said as they loomed over Kazuto, who nervously chuckled as Asuna moved back with Keiko and Klein. Before he could do anything, Naruto got behind him and seized his arms to hold them behind his back.

"A little help?!" Kazuto said with no one other the approaching Rika moving a muscle before stopping in front of him and gave him a ferocious gaze. Suguha and Shino tapped glasses in anticipation without taking their sight off the restrained boy and Asuna's head shook as she looked on.

" _Maybe this'll be the lesson he needs to cut the wise-ass stuff."_ Asuna thought to herself.

"Bye-bye, Daddy." Yui said as she ended the connection from not wanting to see what they'd do to him and feeling he'd made his own bed as usual though not before hearing the sound of Rika's fist connecting along with Kazuto's yelp.

"Ow!" Kazuto's voice sounded through the link as Yui shook her head at her father.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, Rika." Naruto said as he and said girl walked around the city later in the day while she flexed her fingers and she sighed while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Naruto; you're not even close to dancing on my nerves." Rika said.

"Glad I dodged that bullet." Naruto smiled before Rika looked to him.

"Hey, Naruto, I wanna ask you something."

"Fire away, Rika."

"It's about your new sword. Can you guess whose weapon inspired me to forge it's new look?" Rika playfully asked as they came to a water fountain.

"Hmm…it is someone you guys always compare me to?" Naruto smiled.

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't." Rika answered with her sly smile.

"Is a fireball named Yuuki?" Naruto said and Rika laughed in defeat.

"What gave me away?"

"Like I said, you guys compare me to Yuuki all the time that it almost feels like I met her myself for some reason." Naruto said and Rika chuckled in agreement as her friends did compare the late happy go-lucky gamer more times than they could count.

"Fair enough, Naruto." Rika said with a friendly nudge to the shoulder.

"Kinda surprised you didn't turn my sword into Yuuki's, too." Naruto said.

"Well, I didn't make Yuuki's sword and even if I did, ever heard of never being able to make the same thing same twice?" Rika asked.

"What, the great Lisbeth can't make a copy of another sword?" Naruto smiled and she puffed her cheeks.

"Hey, forging isn't as easy as I make it look, buddy-boy." Rika frowned while poking his chest.

"Forging is easy?" Naruto said.

"Does it look easy?" Rika said and Naruto chuckled.

"Maybe." Naruto answered and the flustered Rika grabbed at him before he moved out of the way. After another attempt, she took off after him as he laughed and she pursued him for a time before tackling him.

The pair rolled down a hill with Rika getting him in a playful headlock and started to noogie him.

"Okay, I give! I give!" Naruto laughed with Rika, having fun, only smirked.

"No dice, Naruto. I'll teach you to mess with my forging skills." Rika said and the blonde continued to laugh with the freckled young woman eventually doing the same as they fell to the ground. Looking at the other, the pair still laughed until they eventually settled down and left an opening for her to swing at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

Keeping herself against him, Naruto smiled down at while placing his hand on her side and chuckling at her.

"Rika, you're every bit as spontaneous as me." Naruto chuckled.

"And you love it, don't you?" Rika mischievously giggled.

"No complaints here, Lis-beth." Naruto once again teased and she mockingly threw a fist at him before he rubbed her side with a friendly kiss to her forehead. Though her reaction to this was a blush on her playful face, her eyes sparked with a dreamy desire as she pecked his lip and rested against him as they settled in the afternoon bliss.

 _Days later in ALO_

"You made it!" Silica said as she stood with her team as Asuna and Yui brought Kurama and Lisbeth as they came to a floor with a snowy terrain. The pixie then noticed Kirito holding on his ribcage in discomfort and she gave him a concerned look.

"Daddy, what's wrong with your ribs?" Yui asked with everyone else snickering at this.

"That's what your Daddy gets for having a smart mouth, Yui." Asuna said.

"Still rubbing it in, huh?" Kirito wheezed in regards to what Asuna and Suguha told him prior to logging in.

" _Oh, and just for that crack at Naruto and Rika, we're not going to heal your ribs online because you won't learn anything if we do."_ The Gilded Hero ruefully thought in regards to his taunting before pulling up a map.

"There's something in this terrain I can test my sword on? He found a place that fast?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, from what Seijirō told me, it was something that wound up transferred here from SAO but he never said what." Kirito wheezed.

"Just as shady as ever, huh. With the all things you guys fought in SAO, maybe it's one of those Ragout Rabbits you keep telling me about." Kurama asked and all but Kirito laughed.

"Tell you what, Kurama, if it is one of them, I'll cook the whole thing for you, no matter what the size is." Lisbeth laughed.

"In that case, you'll be in one hell of a dinner." Klein agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kurama said.

"This is all you and Lisbeth, Kurama." Sinon said before Lisbeth took his hand and flew into the terrain before he could ask anymore.

"Let's go, Kurama." She laughed with him eventually flying alongside her as they traveled through the area and she looked around.

"Something wrong?" Kurama asked.

"This place reminds me of the floor in SAO where I had to get mineral for Kirito's last sword." Lisbeth said.

"The one with that Dragon Frost you told me about?" Naruto half inaccurately asked.

"Yeah, that's X'rphan." Lisbeth answered before coming to a complete stop at the bottom of a nearby mountainous region and looking around. A loud booming noise sounded through the air with pair looking skyward to see ice sickle like crystal minerals raining down from above with them barely scrambling out of the way in time.

"What the hell…" Lisbeth said as a large shadow shot overhead and they looked around to see none other than a larger version of X'rphan the White Wyrm soar through the air with the dragon roaring at them once smelling them.

"Tell me that's not who I think it is." Kurama said with Lisbeth starting to smile.

"Wow, when Seijirō delivers, he delivers as hard that is to believe I'm saying that about him." Lisbeth commented while wielding her hammer and X'rphan looked to her as if remembering her before roaring.

Kurama drew Masamune as the dragon used its breath attack of a massive wave of white gas that he and Lisbeth blitzed to avoid. As the pair shot towards their new foe, it beat its wings forth and sent a blinding hail of snow at them with Kurama using a Fire-Powered Sakura Twister in which he spun like a tornado with the elemental empowerment cutting through the hail with Lisbeth just behind him.

X'rphan shot into the air before flying around with such speed that all the snow on the ground started to rise as Kurama and Lisbeth fought their way through the hail until the dragon's open jaws appeared. Lisbeth brought her hammer down onto its lashing tongue after warning Kurama to get out of the way and it roared in pain with the masked Cait Sith keeping at a high distance to where his ears wouldn't be hurt.

Soaring back down to see Lisbeth hurl Mjölnir at its side and make a direct hint to its backside which Kurama attacked with a Yami-Powered One-Handed Curved Blade which he dubbed Hiōgi. X'rphan merely snorted in reaction before swinging its tail around and nearly slammed it into Kurama before he shot out of the way.

"How'd you and Kirito beat this thing again?" Kurama said to Lisbeth.

"It wasn't anywhere near this big the last time I tangled with it. Half of what you did would have taken its arm off like Kirito then." Lisbeth said with Kurama scratching beneath his mask in thought.

"Been a while since you used any elements with that hammer of yours, hasn't it?" Kurama said and Lisbeth looked to him in thought.

"Hmm, see what you're getting at, Kurama but you." Lisbeth chuckled before X'rphan attacked again and tried to swallow them whole with either of them as they split to the side. Kurama was now near its torso to utilize Masamune in a downward slash, followed by a reverse-handed upwards slash in a method named Reverse Blade and the dragon howled before focusing its sight on him.

"That's it; follow me." Kurama said to himself as the beast shot overhead to begin beating its wings and he recognized it as getting ready to create a blizzard until Lisbeth shot onto its back. Whacking Mjölnir onto the crests on its upper back, this prevented the attack from taking effect as X'rphan dived at Kurama only to miss and he held his hand out to Lisbeth in time to be pulled onto the dragon's backside.

Like one would do at a rodeo, they held onto X'rphan's back as it wildly tore and thrashed about through the air and flew skyward with the cold air whirling past the duo. Both Masamune and Mjölnir were lifted high before the elements of Fire blended with Wind and Holy (Sei) were utilized until they slammed into the base of the dragon's wings and a pained shriek sounded from its mouth with Kurama darting to its neck to prepare an airborne attack in which he spun like a buzzsaw as he delivered a slash to its head in an attack he called the Island Divide.

X'rphan's head was split apart before bursting into pixels and leaving the two to fall to the ground as Lisbeth smiled to Kurama holding his hand to her.

"Aishiteru!" Lisbeth practically whooped to Kurama as she looped her arms around his neck and he lovingly rested his head atop hers to repeat the same affectionate statement as the sun arose behind them. She whispered into his ear and he smiled before nodding as he flew out of the area with Lisbeth clutching him in the same manner an infant bat would do with its parent.

 _ **Smith Shop**_

Lisbeth mischievously giggled while bringing Kurama to the bedroom on the second floor the minute she had placed a closed sign on the front. Once shutting the door, he kept his arms around her back as she threw her own around his neck as their lips met and his fingers tenderly traced her freckles.

While dying to pull up their menus to remove their clothes, Kurama and Lisbeth savored the kiss while her hand eventually traveled to his buttocks to squeeze them. She purred as she felt his tongue licking into hers and she eventually released his hide to wrap her legs around him.

With their eyes closed, Naruto held her to him as he made his way to the nearest bed and landed atop her before their fingers navigated their menus without looking. The pair pressed the buttons with both their clothes disappearing the next minute and the warmth of the other's flesh drove their bodies wild from the sensation.

Settling his hand atop her perky sphere, he toyed with it and she kept at licking into his tongue in a wild frenzy while she took hold of his cannon. Stroking at his pride as their lips stayed together, Lisbeth again went for groping his keister again and he did likewise with her bosom.

" _Those ripped abs are driving me crazy!"_ Lisbeth thought as she managed to make her way on top of him and held onto his steely appendage with her lips breaking away.

"Ohoho, I've been waiting for this." She spoke in her naughty teasing voice while eyeing his manhood with the shinobi folding his arms behind his head to watch the blacksmith stroke him. Lisbeth's mischievous expression stayed on her face and she marveled at the heat radiating from him as his pre-cum trickled down onto his balls.

Giving it a lick, her tongue traveled all the way down to his balls to lick them clean until more of the thick fluid escaped his member and she tasted her lips with her next action being to lick at his testicles. She continued milking his tower as the continuous amount of his substance ran down her hand and onto the bed.

Moaning at the taste, she listened to Kurama do the same at her pleasing him while lathering his balls with spittle and caressed them; being sure to navigate her thumb across either one of them. Lisbeth listened to his elevating groans and kissed his foreskin before opening her chops.

Keeping him steady, he guided his length into her mouth and she maintained her breathing until she had engulfed most of him with his hands settling on the back of her head. Pistoning into her mouth once he knew she was breathing well enough, Lisbeth held onto his cannon and kept pumping the rest of him as she swirled her tongue around his protruding foreskin.

"You do that like a pro!" Kurama huskily spoke to Lisbeth with her winking to him as her tongue got to know the raw taste of his glory and her perky chest rocked in accordance with his movements. The Cait Sith's accelerating hips propelled his hardness into her chops and muffled moans escaped into the air.

With her head being guided, Lisbeth collected his balls in her palm and once again bounced them with her fingers with vibrations rattling through his hilt as he became bigger. She opened her mouth to lick into his balls while keeping at her stroking and he marveled at her skilled tongue with her ass shaking about while her fluids left her pussy.

The blacksmith's methods turned into sucking on his nearest testicle with his pleased groans being all she needed to hear before his jizz erupted from his hardness to land on her and she gasped in delight at how warm his baby juice felt trickling down felt.

"Lisbeth, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were reading Pervy Sage's book" Kurama said before she wiped her finger across a string of his spunk and tasted it.

"Hmm…maybe." Lisbeth sultrily answered before she lie back and he brought his mouth to her womanhood while bringing his hands beneath her cheeks. He lifted her lower body off the bed as she clutched the sheets and continue to smile up as he sucked on her clit for a time.

The blonde's tongue finished soaking her clit before doing the same to her lower lips and gathered the nectar of her caverns onto his tongue. Lisbeth's seductive eyes stayed fixated on her endeared Cait Sith merc while he took his time in tasting her insides and she pawed at her breast to put on a show for him.

" _Always the cocktease, huh, Lis?"_ Kurama thought while looking down at her tongue licking and dancing atop her hardened buds. As he watched this, his tongue wagged and stirred about within her wetness while he continued to throb from the sight.

Lisbeth lewdly squealed at this with the sound being music to Kurama's ears as he pleased her and she giggled between moans at his reaction as he felt up her ass all the while. He eventually removed his tongue which earned a protest from her while he set her down on the bed and chomped onto her breast as his fingers took the place of his tongue.

"You're such a tease, you whiskered devil!" Lisbeth loudly moaned as she held his head to her chest with his finger plunging through her womanhood and repeatedly brushing her walls with each prod. Mentally laughing to himself at the comparison, his tongue licked against her bud and his canines did likewise on her soft flesh.

Lisbeth squirmed beneath Kurama as he worked magic on her body and she savored every moment of it in appreciation with him palming the other breast to switch over to it once he had finished. After plunging his finger into her entrance gained him more of her moans, her fluids drenched his fingers and he gave them a lick before holding them over Lisbeth's mouth.

She licked his fingers clean before Kurama caressed her lower jaw and lie her on her side while aligning his growth with her entrance. Lisbeth invitingly tickled his chin as he brought himself closer until his tip touched her flaps and made its way through her passage with her leg being arched.

With her faux barrier being lost to his glory, Lisbeth once cried out form his rod spreading her tunnels along the way until he darted through her folds and held onto her breast as it bobbed. The blonde elevated his upper body and nibbled her earlobe while her alluring moans had changed in terms of volume that delighted him.

"Say I'm huge, Lis." Kurama encouraged with a teasing bite to the earlobe and clasping her bud between his fingers as the rest of them pawing at her orb nonstop. The blonde's other hand rested atop her clit and brushed against it along her folds on occasion.

"Kami, you're huge!" Lisbeth moaned while grasping at the sheets and keeping her leg high off the bed to give him room to thrash into her womanhood. The leprechaun's entrance withstood Kurama's thrusts and marveled at his pelvic prowess against her own.

Her hindquarters was plowed against by Kurama's energetic movements with the dazzled look on her face not lessening an inch and his nibbling traveled to the back of her neck. Licking at slow rhythms to bring out more moans from her, he savored her noises with her depths gradually on their way to constricting him with her breasts rocking against the bed and it was then that he got an idea.

Moments later, he arose with her arm resting on the back of his neck while he kept her flexible leg in the air and fondling her chest with her vaginal juices leaking down Kurama's thrusting cannon. She eyed Kurama's crimson hues and tenderly stroked his jawline while holding onto him.

She rested her forehead on his and kissed his upper lip until he responded by licking against hers with sweat flying off their synced forms. Kurama rubbed her leg while enjoying the sensation and she teasingly but affectionately rubbed her nose against his.

Lisbeth's eyes watered at feeling the immeasurable impacts against her womb and panted as she stroked Kurama's furry ears with another thought coming to mind. Utilizing his prehensile tail, he brushed it her free nub in a slow fashion and he smiled at this idea working once her snug caverns continue to make him as she tightened overtime.

He caressed her chin with his thumb settling on her freckles and stroked them with Lisbeth struggling to keep her mind focusing as lust was overtaking her. With her pink eyes watering, she eventually found it hard to concentrate her vision on him until they shut and her erotic noises continued to entice him to no end.

"Lis, do you moan like this all the time or is this for just me?" Kurama teasingly asked and Lisbeth making a frown at him with her eyes still closed; him not having a clue she herself was getting ready to ask him the same question.

"Of course not, you…!" Lisbeth started to rant before returning to howling with Kurama's tail now stirring underneath her free bud and teasing it. The vibrations rang throughout her womanhood while he surged through her entrance as his throbbing increased upon feeling her slippery walls on their way to closing on him.

Chuckling at her flustered expression, he lowered his head to kiss her nearest tit and a deep groan rose from him as his balls tensed with his cum spraying out of Lisbeth's crevices in a blend with her juices. As the orgasm went on, Kurama and Lisbeth kept their share moans going as her faux wetness was flooded and their position with the leprechaun bringing her lip to his ear.

"It's your turn to moan like that now, fox-boy." Lisbeth whispered and Kurama kissed her with the pair sinking back down to the bed. Moments later, she had her hands on the headboard as Kurama's member soaring through her womanhood and holding onto her shaking bosom.

Kurama pulled at her bobbing tits as she rutted her hips back against his oncoming lap and he nuzzled the crook of her neck while she dug her nails into the headboard. Despite still panting heavily from their previous position, Lisbeth still moaned as best she could and looked back at Kurama.

Nodding to her, he gave her aching tits a tug and a squeeze while his pistons rocked her body as the lust still taking its toll on her caused her to dangle her tongue from her mouth. Placing his mouth on her ear, he whispered and she looked back in time for his lips to reunite with hers.

Both Cait Sith and Leprechaun licked into the other's mouths as she reared on her knees and rested her hand on the back of their neck akin to their previous position. Moaning in bliss, Lisbeth reached down to touch Kurama's balls and caress them in time for the tightening to start once again.

A dreamy expression highlighted her lovely face as she withstood Kurama's constant pounding and thrusting through her wetness with his hands massaging her chest. Lisbeth tasted Kurama's tongue as their movements became synced once again and she allowed her mind to become engulfed by the pleasure she felt.

Even muffled, Kurama still enjoyed the lewdness of her pleased sounds and guided his tail across her nipples as they shook in his grasp. She dug her nails into his upper back while freeing the now scratched headboard and it wasn't long before more of his substance exploded from her warmth in tidal wave-like gushes.

"Wanna keep at this some more IRL?" Lisbeth said.

"Like you need to ask." Kurama chuckled with their stroking continuing as they logged out of the game.

 _IRL_

Both Naruto and Rika's AmuSpheres lie atop the other as the pair went about their tryst with her legs fastened around his waist while he kept her against the wall and jetted his hips forward. Even with the loss of her actual virginity, she tightly clung to him as he held onto her ass and kissed her heaving breasts while rocketing into her pussy to the point of her cervix being thrashed around by his impressive speed.

Rika's moans were still as erotic as ever to the heroic shinobi and she appreciatively giggled at her bosom being pleased in the midst of their hip movements. Naruto's genital pouch continuously swung during his session of jerking his growth through her wetness and Rika bucking her hips to grind his every move.

Compared to the game, the sensations were unsurprisingly higher from the hardness of Naruto's appendage to Rika's soaked caverns being warmer and tighter on him. She took to licking on his neck once he kissed the top of her head with her next action being to nibble on him until her efforts paid off in the form of a vermillion hickey and she smiled at her handiwork.

"I'll bet you'll want this for a trophy." Rika giggled between her sultry sounds.

"Rika, are you better at being a blacksmith or a cocktease?" Naruto asked as he felt her chest rocking against him and she placed her head on his shoulder to whisper in his ear.

"What's wrong with both?" Rika said with a lick being her final answer and this sent chills running through Naruto's body with sweat falling off the pair. Flushing furiously, her nails continued to dig into him and her toes curling at knowing his erratic throbbing meant the end within her snug tunnels.

It seemed as their movements went on for longer than they had expected until Rika's moans rang out through her room at her juices blasting against his torrents of spunk as either fluid burst from her folds and poured onto her bed akin to waterfall complete with his semen foaming out.

With her moans becoming gasps of air, she froze at the amount oozing from her folds and only relaxed against Naruto once the orgasm was over.

"You're incredible…" Either of them said before lying back on the bed to continue their fun.

 _Later_

"So, how'd your icy trip turn out?" Kazuto asked Naruto and Rika upon the pair coming to him and Asuna in the park.

"It was awesome. Mind thanking that guy for helping us find it?" Naruto said.

"Sure."

"Yeah, it almost makes us feel bad for cracking your ribs." Rika said.

"Enough to heal them?" Kazuto hopefully asked with Rika giving him her trademark smirk.

"Well, you did have that coming so…nah." Rika said and Asuna giggled at Kazuto's frown.

"Oh, come on, Kazuto. For all the times you mess with her, you owe her that much." Asuna smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kazuto said while rubbing his ribs.

 _Years later_

"Ah, you're finally here." Siune said as a freckled imp with pink hair and crimson eyes appeared in front of the Sleeping Knights guild.

"Sorry, but had to forge a new katana." The girl, Yuuki (same name IRL) smiled while holding her weapon up to Siune as she smiled back.

"That's quite a sword you have there. I'll bet the others will like, too." Siune smiled as she and Yuuki began to make their way into the guild with the former stopping in front of a statue of her namesake Yuuki Konno. Giving a respecting salute and smile to her, Yuuki took off after Siune into the guild with her sword in hand and her happy expression staying on her face.

* * *

This story took me all of June to figure out what to do with even with a plotline set, so even I'm sure what to say and hopefully you'll tell me how you'll feel in the review section if you like this tale.

While this was meant to be the series finale of this crossover series, I will be doing a third and final entry featuring both Suguha and Rika with Shino thrown into the mix though it'll be for the series anniversary in December so I can come up with a plotline first. Sorry, to all who wanted to see Asuna in this series but I still can't for the life me think of how to pair her with Naruto without mentioning how she's not with Kazuto and we all know Yui wouldn't be happy at her being with someone other than her father.

As for Sakuya, we don't know anything about her IRL so I can't use her either.

But I think you'll appreciate the Easter eggs in this tale and before any you thank me, you should all thank _**DarkChild316**_ foremost for his invaluable help with this series. Until next time, I'll catch you later and enjoy.


End file.
